yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ouga Makyouin
is the sixth Yatahagane who turned into a wandering ghost and is Fuyuzora Kogarashi's Master and first love. Appearance Ouga is a young woman with unkempt black long hair, green eyes, and wears a military uniform. She has a large scar over right cheek and like Yuuna, has a wisp flowing on her head. She has considerably large breasts in which she comically didn't notice, much to Hibari and Karura's chagrin. She also wears a matching magatama necklace with Kogarashi. She is noted by others to be extremely intimidating but she claims that her face naturally looks that way. Personality Brave, bold and even outright cheerful, Ouga is seen as the toughest female ghost due to her reputation as a former Yatahagane. She's also quite stubborn as the moment she deduces that Yuuna was Garandou, she refused to listen to anyone until she was completely subdued. She also enjoys tying up people. Background 100 years ago, Ouga Makyouin died during a battle against a monster named Garandou. She became a wandering ghost until she met a young Kogarashi who tries to protect her from an evil spirit only to lose and nearly die. After saving him, she questioned the boy's actions on why he tried to save her despite being a ghost which he answered that he simply couldn't leave her alone. Curious, she began to follow him and watches in amusement as he gets possessed by other ghosts and spirits. She then decided to take Kogarashi as a disciple but he refused. After Kogarashi beats an evil spirit and realized he took in some spiritual power from when Ouga saved him did he officially accept her offer. In return of the training, Ouga simply asked Kogarashi to help her pass on. She would then make him go through a hellish training, numerous excorcist missions, and underworld martial art tournaments. During one of the tournaments, she was captured by a wolfman named Zakuro until she was saved by Kogarashi. To commemorate the victory and completion of his training, she uses her spiritual clothing to create a matching magatama that he also won in the tournament. When Garandou returned, Ouga, Fuyuzora, and many others including Zakuro gathered together to defeat it where their final battle took place behind the moon. Everyone in the battle eventually gave all their spiritual power to Kogarashi allowing him to beat Garandou with a powerful punch. Afterwards, she, Fuyuzora, and Zakuro would travel to different worlds defeating many Evil Gods. She was supposedly to have passed on, but returns to the human world to find Garandou is still alive and seeks to defeats it again. Plot Ryuuga Family Arc Ouga Makyouin is first mentioned after Kogarashi defeated the Dragon God, Ryuuga Genshiro under the claim he trained under a powerful ghost that gave him great power. Hiougi Estate Arc She is fleetingly mentioned again when Hiougi Karura reveals Kogarashi's true identity as a Yatahagane. Byakuei Arc She is briefly seen when Fuyuzora has a dream about her, begging to not leave him behind. She makes an actual appearance when Matora sees her on top of the Yuragi Inn and tries to pick a fight with her. Matora was clearly outmatched, and Kogarashi soon arrives, shocked by her sudden appearance. When everyone else arrives she finally introduces herself and decides to talk about her past with them at the villa they were staying at. She later tries to kill Yunohana Yuuna when she deduces that her spirit signatures match with Garandou and Genryusai Tenko, only distracted when the others flee to Tenko Byakuei's dimension. She also enters the dimension with the assistance of an agent from the Kuroe Angency who is a distance relative of the Tenko and tries to defeat them, forcing Yuuna to unlock her memories and face her. After Byakuei Tenko, the founder of the Tenko Family, introduces himself as the true mastermind behind Garandou, she apologizes to Yuuna and assists her and Kogarashi's fight against the Tenko founder. After Byakuei Tenko's defeat, she spends some time with everyone at the Yuragi Inn while learning that she was Kogarashi's first love which they later establish as something more familial. After she has a deep conversation with him and Yuuna, she passed on, knowing that her student Kogarashi Fuyuzora will be strong and not alone. Abilities Yatahagane As the Sixth Generation Yatahagane, she is an extremely powerful ghost with devastating spiritual abilities. Only a few characters whose their power can rival hers are Kogarashi Fuyuzora, Nonko Arahabaki in her 1000 liter form, Yuuna Yunohara in her Tenko form, and Byakuei Tenko. In evidence, she easily knocked Kogarashi Fuyuzora, a powerful spiritual fighter in his own right, unconscious with a single blow after he denied the claim that Yuuna is Garandou itself. * Limitless Training: A Yatahagane technique that allows Ouga to become stronger the more she fights and trains. The drawbacks are that it has a maximum limit and the gap in the increased strength requires an outside source of spiritual power to fill up. Superhuman Strength As a Yatahagane, Ouga possess inhuman natural strength and durability that is considered on par if not greater than Fuyuzora's strength. Spirit Armor Makyouin Ouga is able to employ a special spiritual armor that not only covers her basic Yatahagane weakness like transformation and teleporting abilities, but also strengthens her power drastically. * Spiritual Binding: Makyouin Ouga can use her Spiritual Armor not only onto herself but onto others as well. This allows her to either seal them and their techniques, or power them up with her spiritual power. Trivia * Other than Kogarashi, She is the only other known Yatahagane in the series. ** she is also the only female Yatahagane in the series. * By far, Ouga is the only one to defeat Matora, the strongest yokai in Kyoto. Category:Yatahagane Category:Females Category:Former Antagonist